


lazy morning

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Other, Romance, Sexual Content, Trans Female Character, body image issues, done by Thorin mostly, dwelf character, it's just in case, non binary character, shitty parenting, that aren't even vaguely linked to not being cis, the character death is here for Thorin who died before the story starts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:26:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a day off, Ori enjoys a quiet morning with hir wife until a problem arises that reminds Kili of some issues she has</p>
            </blockquote>





	lazy morning

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not super happy with this, but I don't think I'm capable of anything better these day, so have this?  
> I know I should be working on that fic where the quest to destroy the Ring happens early, and I want to really, but instead I did this. Sorry.

Ori woke up early. That was nothing surprising in itself, but it annoyed hir little this time, because ze had a day off. Waking up early on a day off felt like a waste, especially since Kili usually slept late whenever she could… and Ori made sure she had the chance as often as possible. It made Nori and a few others snigger, but the scribe liked to spoil hir wife whenever ze could. Kili _deserved_ to be spoiled, and the sheer surprise and joy she showed at even the smallest things made it _more_ than worth the effort.

Huddling closer to the princess, Ori tried to go back to sleep for a moment. It didn’t work of course, but at least ze was warm, and that was already very nice. It got so drafty in that damn mountain sometimes… thank the Maker, Kili was a furnace. It made it a little difficult to get out of bed in the mornings, of course, but it wasn’t like anyone would really dare to tell them anything if they were late. And they didn’t have anywhere to be that morning, so maybe ze could _properly_ spoil Kili when she’d wake up…

“Can hear you thinking,” the princess mumbled, nuzzling Ori’s hair. “Stop it. It’s too ‘rly for that.”

“Terribly sorry. What shall I do to apologize for my terrible behaviour?”

“Hm… you find something,” Kili yawned, stretching lazily. “Too early to think.”

Ori grinned, and kissed hir wife’s jaw before biting lightly a sensitive point on her neck. Kili gasped but didn’t move, and the scribe’s grin grew. It was going to be one of these mornings then. It wasn’t often that Kili relaxed enough for it, but sometimes she liked to just lie there and let Ori do to her anything ze wanted…It wasn’t Ori’s favourite thing to do (ze liked it better the even rarer moments when Kili felt confident enough to take control and fuck herself on hir _hard_ ) but ze still enjoyed it a lot, and ze knew Kili loved it.

Knowing they didn’t have any obligations, Ori took hir time kissing every bit of skin ze could think of, biting and sucking on a few spots ze knew Kili reacted well to. It was a neverending wonder to see how sensitive the princess was, how the smallest touches could make her moan shamelessly. The way Kili whimpered when her nipples were sucked or bitten had even scared Ori at first (it sounded so much like _pain_ ) but Kili always begged hir to go on if ze stopped, and the scribe had learned to accept that these were _good_ sounds.

It wasn’t the only place where Kili’s incredible sensitivity showed, though. There was a spot on her right side, just above her ribs (Ori loved to kiss and lick it), and biting the inside of her thighs resulted in such delightful keening sounds (ze spent a few minutes there, until she was squirming and begging). 

By the time Ori was done with that, hir wife’s pearl was at half mast and Kili was breathing fast. Ori was just as affected by the sight of hir lover, so tall and strong, with well defined muscles… but she was so lean too, more than any dwarf Ori had ever seen, and with her arms thrown above her head, her hands clenched in a pillow, she seemed oddly delicate… made to be ravished, and Ori wanted nothing more.

Making hir way back toward hir wife’s head, Ori kissed her softly, barely a brush of lips that had Kili whine in frustration until the scribe moved to kiss the pointy tip of one ear instead.

“What do you want?” Ori whispered to her ear, nibbling on the point. “I’m rather in the mood to fuck you and see if I can make you come without touching your pearl, but if you have something else to suggest, I’ll be more than happy to provide.”

“No, that’s fine,” Kili mumbled, gasping loudly when her spouse bit her ear while pinching one of her nipples. “Anything you do is always fine… As long as you don’t cook.”

That last comment was punished by another pinch, and Kili let out a strange noise, half moan and half laughter.

“Who said you were allowed to be so cheeky?” Ori asked, trying not to smile and failing.

“Should I keep silent then?”

“Don’t you dare.”

Kili laughed again, and Ori rewarded that with a kiss, a proper one this time. It had taken so long for Kili to finally be able to joke and laugh in bed… She’d been so nervous and self conscious for their first few attempts at making love that she had had a hard time getting aroused, but Ori had been patient, and it had been all worth it in the end, when they had both discovered just how responsive Kili was…

“I want to hear you,” the scribe ordered, putting small sucking kisses at the corner of hir wife’s mouth. “It’s not fun at all unless you make nice noises.”

Kili laughed again, a bright smile on her face that Ori just had to kiss. And again. And again. And then one last time, before ze managed to tear hirself from hir lover. It was always difficult to let go of Kili’s lips, but ze had to get hir cock and the slick from the night table.

Ori cursed against the cold morning air when he left the comfort of their blanket, and hurried back into the bed, hir favourite strap-on in one hand, a bottle of thick oil in the other.

“This room’s too cold,” ze grumbled, snuggling back next to Kili who chuckled. “I mean it, we have to do something.”

“We can go get curtains later. Now kiss me and make love to me, it’ll keep you warm for a while.”

Ori rolled hir eyes, and start attaching hir strap-on. It wasn’t the easiest thing to do, not under the blanket, and in the end Kili came to hir help. She had become good at it, and she could tie the straps much faster than hir now… and as soon as she was done, she fell back on their mattress, her grin saying plain enough that she had done her part of the work, and it was hir turn now.

Preparing hir wife for sex was one of Ori’s favourite things, and so ze took hir time opening her. She was moaning softly for hir, clenching on hir fingers each time ze brushed against that spot in her while he sucked on the tip of her pearl (she didn’t like when ze took it all in hir mouth, which ze had only discovered a few weeks earlier, because she’d never dared to say it before, and now ze was careful about it). When ze thought she was ready enough (she made it _clear_ that she felt ready, begging for it so beautifully…) Ori slicked hir cock and slowly pushed inside her.

Her content sigh when their hips met was the most melodious sound Ori had ever heard.

“You are so beautiful,” ze whispered, sprawling one hand on her chest to roll a nipple between hir fingers, the other staying on her hip. “The fairest of them all.”

“And you’re being silly,” she chuckled. “You don’t have to compliment me, you already got in my pants.”

“It’s actually only more reason to compliment you,” Ori replied with a grin, bending to kiss her...

Only ze couldn’t, not with her lying like that, because ze couldn’t quite reach her lips.

This was new, and ze saw the panic in her eyes. It had been a while since they’d made love face to face (they hadn’t been in the mood for it), and kissing during sex had _always_ been a little awkward with how tall she was… and she’d _grown_ recently, Ori knew it, everyone knew it, no matter how hard she tried to pretend she hadn’t. She had grown and she hated it enough already, but if it started having an impact on their intimacy then it was _bad_.

Before Kili could react, Ori bent and took one nipple in hir mouth, sucking on it to distract her, trying to pretend it had been hir intention all along. 

It did distract her, especially once ze started thrusting into her, slow but hard, the way she liked best, until she was moaning again under hir. The almost crisis was avoided, and soon forgotten under the pleasure that they shared. She twisted and squirmed under hir, rolling her hips to meet hir thrust but refusing to move more than that, letting hir in complete control just as she liked.

Just as ze had hoped, Ori managed to make her finish without touching her pearl and if ze felt a little smug for it… well, ze felt allowed some pride for a job well done. Nevermind that Kili’s great sensitivity meant that it was never to hard to bring her to her peak, Ori was always happy that ze could do that.

After cleaning them both a little and removing hir cock, Ori snuggled against hir wife’s side, feeling ready to sleep a little more maybe. They could, they had a day off, and as far as ze was concerned, spending it in bed sleeping and having sex was a perfect plan. Ze felt so perfectly relaxed and _content_ , and…

“I’m too tall.”

Ori rose on one elbow, frowning.

“You’re not too tall,” ze told Kili, as kindly as ze could. “You are perfect.”

“We can’t even _kiss_ anymore,” she hissed angrily. “We can’t do it when we’re standing, and now we can’t do it when we’re making love either. I’m too tall.”

“We can still kiss when we’re lying down,” Ori tried to joke, but Kili just looked away. “Hey, Kee… love, don’t be like that, it’s not _so_ bad. There’s always been plenty of time when we don’t kiss when we’re doing it, it’s… it shouldn’t upset you.”

She didn’t answer, and instead shifted to her side, her back turned to hir. Ori felt hir stomach twist. That was hir hopes of a nice morning disappearing. Ze slipped an arm around hir wife’s waist, and kissed her shoulder.

“Kee, please… love, it’s nothing. You know, you could also say the problem is me being too short. Mahal knows I’m not the tallest of dwarves.”

“But you still look like a dwarf,” Kili snapped, her body tensing in anger. “You’re not the one who knocks hir head against doors, and gets laughed at for looking like a bloody elf! It was already bad enough before, but now we can’t even properly have sex!”

“Kili…”

“What if it doesn’t stop?” she hissed, and Ori pressed hirself against her back. “What if I keep growing until I’m as tall as an elf? A bloody elf with a beard…”

Ori didn’t know what to say, and ze just held her closer, planting a small kiss on her neck. Ze never knew what to say when she got like that, and it made hir feel useless.

It hadn’t _always_ been like that. Back in Ered Luin, Kili hadn’t minded the insults so much, and she’d been the first one to laugh at her height, claiming she was the tallest dwarf that had ever been, and that it made her a better warrior and a better archer than the rest of them. She also didn’t mind her ears so much back then, even if she already hid them, because Thorin had made sure she knew he found them ugly…

Thorin who had always called her a dwelf, and claimed it was just loving teasing because she was so tall ang gangly.

Thorin who had always seen everything she did wrong, and never commented on what she did right.

Thorin who had abandoned her in Laketown without a moment of remorse because she was a dead weight (well, maybe not without any remorse, if Ori had to be fair… but ze didn’t want to be fair. Hir wife’s uncle deserved no fairness)

Thorin who, on his death bed, had confessed to having born Kili, that she had been sired by an elf… and maybe he needed to admit to that to die in peace, Ori could understand that. Only, the king had done so to Kili’s face (Kili who’d been wounded, and wondering at the time if she wouldn’t lose her brother too, and be forced to sit on a throne she didn’t want), and in front of many noble dwarves and soldiers from the Iron Hills who had come to pay their last respects to the King Under the Mountain.

It had hit Kili hard.

She’d never _minded_ the insults before, when she’d been sure her parents were the princess Dis and her husband Gili, when she’d _known_ that none of the things people said about her were true. It had been her best defence, that certainty of knowing who she was, in spite of what people said…

It had been her only defence, but Thorin had taken that from her, and Kili had _broken_.

“What are we going to do if I keep growing?” Kili whispered. “If I become tall like Tauriel, or…”

“We’ll figure it out if it happens,” Ori answered, kissing her shoulder again. “We can’t be sure it will. But I’ll love you anyway. You could be an orc and I’d love you. You could be tall like king Thranduil, I would still love you and think you are the prettiest person in the world. I would want to hold you in my arms even if I only reached your knees.”

“Easy to say.”

“It’s the truth!” Ori claimed, pulling on her shoulder to make her look at hir again, but even as she laid again on her back, she kept her head turned. “Your size isn’t everything you are! You are so many other things… you are kind and sweet and strong, and you make me laugh… and even if you keep growing, even if we end up never able to make love, I’ll still always be happy to be by your side.”

Finally, she looked at hir again, a slight pout on her face.

“But I _like_ when we make love,” she protested. “Sex is nice.”

“Then we’ll figure out a way,” Ori promised before kissing her cheek. Ze felt so relieved that ze almost laughed. “I like it too, and I don’t mind getting creative… there’s many things we can do love, and it won’t matter if you’re a little taller than me.”

“A lot taller.”

“Perfectly taller?” ze suggested, and she laughed at that, before kissing hir lips and calling hir the silliest dwarf of them all, in that tone of voice that implied that she liked things that way and she hoped ze wouldn’t change. Kili didn’t look happy, but at least she didn’t look distressed anymore either, and these days it was already a lot.

It wouldn’t last, Ori knew it… and they’d probably spend the day fighting her dark thoughts, but they had the entire day to themselves, with nothing else to do. Sometimes it helped to be forced to work in spite of a bad mood, but Kili also deserved to be taken care of, to feel loved and appreciated and to just be, and that would be a good day to do that. Maybe they would even try to steal Fili from his royal duties, because being with her brother always made Kili feel better, and helped her forget how others in her family had treated her less well than she’d deserved...or if Fili really couldn’t spare them a moment, they’d go see Gimli, who was always happy to train with her, when the three of them didn’t get into a heated debate about poetry. Or they would go see some other friends, just anyone would could remind Kili that she was so much more than her height and the shape of her ears…

And as long as she would keep forgetting that, Ori would endeavour to remind her of the truth.

“Hey, Ori?”

“Hm?”

“Just in case I keep growing and we can’t make love anymore…”

“It won’t happen, we’ll…”

“Yeah, yeah, but… wanna have another go while we’re _sure_ than we can?”

Kili was looking at her spouse with such _absolute_ seriousness, as if she might turn into a giant in the next few hours that Ori couldn’t help the way ze burst out laughing. And really, it was a good sign, ze decided as ze moved to kiss hir wife. If she was starting to be able to make light of the situation, it was a clear improvement, and it gave hir hope that maybe someday, she’d get to be once again as confident as she had been before Thorin’s reveal…

And ze would do hir best to help her get there, as long as she’d need hir support.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so, story time everyone.  
> I'm currently hitting an all time low concerning how I feel about my writing skill. I have trouble focusing on any story at all, even my prompt fills and one-shots leave me unsatisfied, and the longer fic just make me want to cry because I can't manage anything. I think "I had a dream, once" is the last fic where writing happened sorta easily, and ever since I finished it, I've been wondering why I even bother writing at all (and the answer,as I've found, is because I feel even worse when I don't write)  
> But,yeah. Things have been a bit tough for me lately. My work changed a little, so now I'm constantly around people at work, and then I get home and I have to be with my aunt and cousin, and the constant interaction is killing me. It also means that I don't get any time alone where I can relax and write, and it means I'm constantly in a noisy environment, which doesn't help to write. I am constantly tired (as a result, I got into a fight with my aunt last week-end, and I got sick this week) and when I manage to write in spite of it, it feels a bit like it's for nothing.  
> I do get comments on my works, from old regulars (you know who you are and I can never thank you enough for this and you are all so lovely), but after a while it's a little disheartening to spend time and energy on things barely anyone wants to read, for a ship that has been slowly agonizing over the last year and which apparently DoS killed for good (and that's just for when I write Orilik. I don't even want to think about my other ships because that makes me want to cry)  
> And, I don't know  
> This fandom and this ship have gotten me through a lot of stuff last year, but now I'm constantly frustrated by my inability to write, and the fact that there used to be several other people into this ship but they all left it and were never replaced, and I don't know what to do anymore.  
> Because I need to write as much as I need to breathe, but everything is exhausting and frustrating and I keep wondering what more I should do to make people want to participate in this fandom and this ship (and yeah, I feel selfish and whiny here... but at the end of the day, all I want is more fics and more arts of my babies)  
> and I don't know why I'm even writing all this  
> possibly because I still have a fever  
> but yeah, thanks for reading and all that, and I'll try to write something that's actually good at some point in the future, I swear


End file.
